


Invincible

by ChildOfBlueSky



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Candles got me inspired, Episode: s04e10 Die All Die Merrily, F/M, FUCK YOU JASON, Fixing some unacceptable mistakes, Friendship, Hope vs. Despair, How it all should have ended, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hated that episode, I really hated that episode, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Roan will survive because I want so, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfBlueSky/pseuds/ChildOfBlueSky
Summary: Let me tell you a story about broken souls, lost in the darkness. Mourning their ended friendships and shattered dreams. Terrified of unpredicable future. It’s a story about failure, hope and loyalty. Truth, betrayal, forgiveness. Grief, cruelty and freedom. Pain, friendship, choice. Fight, love and sacrifice.This is a story about humans, who had to choose between life and death. Who could have been invincible.Starts during s04e10 Die All Die Merrily, while Gaia is announcing Roan's death and Echo is staring at the candles. Totally off-canon from there.





	1. Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you very much for clicking into this. I've been considering this story for five months at least. The end of season 4 actually sucked. If you liked it, I'm sorry, but I did not. Especially 10th episode. Oh no, I'm crying again. Never mind. I have written some stories before, but this is the first time I've published something mine on the Internet. I'm still pretty nervous, but I couldn't throw this idea out of my head so I decided to share it with you. English isn't my native language, so I'm sorry in advance for all plausible mistakes. I'll be grateful for every comment, both about story or my English skills. Enjoy!

She was a candle.

Every single part of her was burning, and she could do nothing with it. Her heart and soul immmediately melted like a wax. She had been ignited so long before, that she hardly remembered that. She used to give warm light and heat to those who were close to her for ages. To her people, her family, her clan. She was always ready to burn to ashes, just to give them as much brigthness as they needed. That’s what candles are supposed to do. But now, it all was gone. Her flame didn’t existed anymore. It was brutally extinguished by a person, who it was meant to protect at most. She was no longer useful, embers were slowly incinerating her. She became powerless and unable to guard her warrior anymore. She could simply watch, as the darkness devoured him immediately before her eyes. The moment he took his last breath was devoid of candlelight.

She was his shadow, his reflection, his echo.

Flames were dancing across the stone. Faded glow illumed faces of people, sitting all together near the walls. They didn’t even try to hide their emotions. Warriors died one by one that day, and one by one clan was sentenced to destruction. Blue Cliff ambasador’s face was buried in his hands, some Podakru women cried quietly, while Indra, a leader of Trikru just stared at nonexisted spot, somewhere in the distance. Held her daughter’s hand, terrified, probably for the first time in her entire life. Nobody said nothing.

She couldn’t be like them. Couldn’t let the emotions overcome her body and mind. She needed to stay calm and pretend that it all didn’t bother her very much. If she lost control, her people would promptly do the same. The only reason they hadn’t already started screaming and slaughtering each other in panic was her stoic attitude. They didn’t know what happened few hours before, they were still seeing her as kind of leader. If she was self-possesed, glared at candles and behaved like nothing serious has ever happened, then maybe there was some hope. 

A candle before her burned in scarlet. Silhouttes near walls blured in half-light. Warriors’ eyes, which had already seen so much pain, violence and death, that must have get used to it, now these eyes were wet of tears. Suddenly she thought, that they’re all the same. She hadn’t seen it before. Trikru, Trishanakru, Azgeda, every single clan of strong, almost unbroken people now was going to be wipe out by what? Radiation. What a pathetic ending, being killed by a toxic air. They were all warriors, all shared the same cruel fate. Only the most hated Sky People still had their chance. She couldn’t believe, how Octavia was able to survive that long. She trained only a couple of months after all, and managed to defend people whose entire life was filled with fighting. Must be a miracle.

She glanced about the room. People suffused with faded glow, nobody said a word. They didn’t have to. They were sitting in silence full of anxiety and despair, thinking about future and grieving for their warriors. Warriors, who decided to endanger their life, mostly aware that they’re more than likely to die, but still tried to save their clans. All twelve warriors. Her warrior.

His beautiful, icy-blue eyes, filled with dissapointment suddendly appeared in her mind. One second later, she felt something hot on her cheek. Single tear was dried immediately, she wasn’t allowed to cry. Not yet at least. She was sure, that as fast as she get out of here and find a place free of intrusive eyes, she would fall on the floor and howl like a slaughtered animal. That’s exactly how she felt. Like someone cut off her chest and whipped her heart away.

Yu gonplei ste odon.

Gaia’s words blazed inside her body. Gonplei. Odon. 

No.

That had been her main fear since the beginning. She’d known, just known that it all would end that way. That had been the reason she’d reached for that blow. She’d been doing her best to prevent her worst nightmares from coming true in front of her eyes. But she’d failed. Maybe it was a sign, that she shouldn’t try to change one’s fate. Maybe a punishment. Ultimately, she’d caused so many deaths, that it was question of time till justice would reach for her, taking away the one she cared about the most.

Sometimes, when the candle is burning to illuminate someone, it has to commit other people to the flames. That’s how the world looks like. But her warrior hadn’t agreed with that. He’d been good, altruistic, dedicated and loyal. He always tried to do the right thing, unless he clearly had no choice. But she hadn’t supposed he would put his pure heart over their people lives, endangered them just to play a hero and save the others. He had supported Ontari in the past, and she definitely wasn’t good commander to any of the clans, apart from the Ice Nation. He would always put their people first, but he was too proud, too stubborn. He could never live with awareness, that he’d been helped with winning the conclave. 

The Final Conclave.  
Devastating demonstration of his heart’s entire beauty.  
His eventual battle.  
His greatest sacrifice.

Echo had been trying to talk him out of listening to Wanheda in everything. He had already followed her advice when Sky People eventually betrayed him. But still he hadn’t wanted war. He came up with a solution, when everyone else were likely to start slaughtering each other. If only he knew he signed his own death warrant… If only he knew his longing for peace would be the cause of his death?

She had told him not to do it. She had cried, begged him, not to fight, then to let her help him. She begged him not to exile her from their clan. But he hadn’t listened. Maybe he was right, maybe he wasn’t. She didn’t know and the answer was impossible to be found. But there was one thing she was sure.  
Luna hadn’t killed her warrior, she had. 

She should have been more careful. She shouldn’t have given up, even when he had realised what she’d been doing. Even an extinguished candle can give some heat. She should have ignored his orders, she’d known him better than anyone else. She should have guessed, that he would want to redeem Ice Nation and kill Luna by himself. She should have known he would never stop, even with black rain pouring across his skin. She should have followed them, stay on the battlefield intead of fleeing like a coward. She should have lied to him, because they would never make a deal. She’d been powerless against his determination, courage and commitment. She had always been powerless against him. And now she was receiving the price. Her beloved warrior was gone, his candle extinguished, and she belonged nowhere.  
The banishment absolutely shocked her. She was royal guard’s member, queen’s spy, one of the most devoted advisors. Everything she ever did, she did for her clan. But now it wasn’t her clan anymore. Her king had been so disapppointed and furious at her, that he’d simply thrown her away like a needless piece of rubbish. She’d felt degraded, hurt and offended, but she hadn’t lost hope. She’d been sure he wasn’t serious. Could have bet that later, he would regret his words. Now she realised, she’d been lying to herself all that time. He was always reasonable and clear-headed. He would never say such an important thing unless he was absolutely certained this had to be done. But even if he hadn’t mean what she thought he had, it was too late for explanation. According to the law, she had no clan, no home, no people.

She was no one.

How dared he? Let alone her desire to protect him, she had been one of his mother closest advisors. She’d led their army, helped to defeat their enemies, dealt with Ice Nation issues, while he’d been far away from them. Exiling her dishonored him equally. Her imagination spinned out of control once again, entire banishment scene flashed before her eyes in slow motion. 

She was sure it would haunt her until the end of her days. 

Something stung her in eyes’ corners, she bit her lip and stared at the glowing candle. She couldn’t allow the tear to fall, to be seen. Love is weakness, people around her used to say. She smiled ironically. She hated previous Commander, who killed her queen in public. But if only she lived and ruled, she would never let warriors of the Twelve Clans to slaughter each other. Lexa was far away from being her favourite, but if she was here, all this madness would never happen. If she was alive, so would be Roan.

As soon as his name crossed her mind, she felt physical pain, somewhere in heart’s area. Love is weakness, she tried to persuade herself. She didn’t want to be weak. But she was right now and could do nothing with it. She looked through the room, everybody was lost in their own thoughts, didn’t pay much attention to the others. Her eyes stopped on the candle, which was supposed to symbolise his life. It was extinguished.

She hid behind the wall and dried her eyes with a sleeve. Nobody seemed to notice anything. She stared at the floor beneath her chair, unable to raise her head. She wished so much their last meeting hadn’t been so painful. She wished she had a chance to say goodbye. She wished he was here, saying she was strong and he needed her, like he used to say before, when they were talking about human race’s fate till late hours. She loved that lunar nights in Polis. She was endlessly sleepy, but she was with him, both tired and afraid of unpredictable future. Sometimes he used to walk her to her bedroom, across the dark, numinous corridors of Polis Tower. He used to hug her, wish her good night, and after that she dreamed about his eyes until the first sun rays touched gently her cheeks.

She wished they could return to the time when they were children, both living in the Royal Palace in the middle of vast, ice-bound valley. She remembered that once a year, if there wasn’t any clouds, Nothern Lights were flashing across the night sky. Palace residents usually watched it from the golden balcony. There she first had met Roan, thirteen years ago. He’d been eleven that moment, one and a half year older than her. Her parents had died during one of queen Nia’s wars, and she hadn’t had any other family, so she’d been moved to the palace. Her talent and devotion had been revealed a couple of months later. She had becomed one of the best seconds in entire capital by the time she’d been fourteen. Next years had been being a blossom of her warrior and spy career. Beautiful time, filled with wealth and prestige. When she had ended sixteen, she’d started slowly falling in love with the prince. It had been unrequited since the beginning, he’d treated her like nothing more than a friend. But they used to understand each other like nobody else and both enjoy spending time together. She had becomed addicted to his voice, look and smile. She had hope to find a way to his inaccessible heart, she’d been sure she’d manage to do it one day. 

However, four years laer, the queen had received a letter from Polis. Ice Nation had been warmly invited to the Coalition, but one condition must have been fulfilled. The eldest prince banishment, as long as the Commander wished. Nia had sacrificed her son without a moment of hesitation. Place in Coalition could give her an opportunity to make a coup and rule over each of the twelve clans. For Echo, these three years had been filled with fear about her loved one. In the meantime she’d been kidnapped by Mountain Men and suffered captivity in the cage. When she’d got out, entire world had been struggling with ALIE. But after the City of Light had fallen, she had had her hapiness. It hadn’t been long, ten, maybe twelve days. Skaikru had assured them they were able to find a solution which would save everyone, Roan had been acting Commander, and she’d been his advisor. So close to him. It was too short, but still better than the present. She used to suffer before, yes, but she also used to have hope, used to have a clan.

She used to be Echo kom Azgeda. 

The warm light was gone. Extinguished candle, shattered hope, life taken away. Heartbreaking sacrifice, which had failed. Echo moved her head, after all of recent events, she wasn’t even capable of looking at the flames. Innocent before, now they reminded her about everything she’d lost. Fell from the heaven, hit the ground, unable to rise to her feet again. She stared at bare, raw bricks in front of her. They blurred, as the first tear fell down through her cheek. 

The candles were still burning, now harshly carmine. Ironically, flames’ tint perfectly suited to the situation. 

Red. 

Colour of Echo’s soul. Colour of death, power and sacrifice. Colour of lonely heart, bleeding out from love.


	2. The winner takes it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Conclave is over, but everyone has to deal with its consequences. Set at the end of 4x10.

         

           Suddendly the door opened, and with a blow of fresh air. Some figure apeared in the dark. Her body and clothes were covered in blood, red and black, mixed together. She was very pale under the entire makeup, but walked in with amazing self,,confidence. Passed people by, didn’t notice how much surprised they were, her glaze focused on the path beneath her. She didn’t seem to notice, that everybody held their breaths, following her silhouette with shock painted on their faces.

            Seemed like Luna was dead. _Jus drein jus daun_.

            Besides, at least Bellamy could survive.

            Echo cared for Bellamy, not as much as for Roan, but almost. He’d saved her life in Mount Weather, promised to come back for her and actually had done that. Later she’d been bound by orders to betray him and indirectly had caused his girlfriend’s death. Nearly had killed his sister, but he still had forgiven her. He’s always been so charitable, so helpful and caring. Too good for her, too good for this cruel world. She wished she’d spent more time with him, taken the chance to know more about his past, his dreams, his personality. He could have becomed her friend. They were so similar… Bellamy was a candle, too. Echo’d been absolutely sure, that Clarke was the one who occuppied his heart, accompanied only by his sister. Octavia’d been always protected by every part of Bellamy. She had his loyalty, his devotion, his entire love. She’d been already allowed to beat him, just because he’d made a mistake, which she was sure he would regret till the rest of his days. But Skairipa was being wrong. Bellamy’s mistake didn’t cause Lincoln’s death, even Echo had to admit that. He was only doing what he thought was right for his people, just like every single one of them.

            She understood, Octavia did not. She rejected Bellamy’s love, just like Roan rejected Echo’s. But Bellamy had Clarke. She was awful, absolutely awful, but he could count at her. She had nobody. That cursed day roles turned, and Bellamy was the one, who wanted to murder her. _There’s no way I’d be forgiven again_ , she thought. _No way we’ll be able to trust each other again_. He would understand her pain, he lost Gina, lost his mother, and almost lost Octavia. Because of her. She wasn’t even angry, she couldn’t expect anything different than pure hatred. She failed. She failed to protect her king, failed to maintain the first and only friendship, failed to stay strong, as true warrior was supposed to do.

            She had to admit, that she was a broken person. She simply couldn’t move, couldn’t take a deep breath, scared to reveal her appearance in the room. _Octavia’s going to kill me,_ she thought. After all, Echo assasinated Ilian, her recent lover. Octavia already lost someone, someone who used to be a inseparable part of her. She could pretend to move on after her loss, but Echo was excellent in reading other people’s emotions. That used to be her main strength as a spy, hardly anything could been concealed from her investigative eye. When Lincoln died, Octavia’s heart died with him. She built huge concrete walls around her heart, was trying to find refuge in bloodshed, but it all made her only feel worse.

            They had so much in common. In other life, were likely to become friends.

            Octavia was walking in Gaia’s direction. The Flamekeeper wasn’t surprised less than others. Echo wondered, why Bellamy wasn’t here. He was Octavia’s candle. And he had the luxury of completing his mission. Echo couldn’t help wondering, why they were succeed. Maybe Bellamy was more caring, Octavia less stubborn…

            ,,Octavia kom Skaikru is victorious” Gaia announced, while giving young brunette a symbol of her success. She didn’t lose any part of her casual calm. Maybe she knew that her being Indra’s daughter would be enough to protect her from dying painfully during world’s ending.

            ,,No” Loud, high voice suddendly filled the room. ,,I wasn't fighting for Skaikru today. I thought I was fighting for myself, but I now know that's not true either. I was fighting for us all” People frozed at their sits, each pair of eyes looked towards Octavia. So did Echo. She didn’t understand, what the hell was a meaning of this. She could only assume, and that assumption terrified her. Octavia glanced about faces gleaming in the faded candles’ light, and continued her speech.  ,,Skaikru will not take the bunker alone. We will share it equally, because we are equal. We are one clan” She stopped for a while. ,,And we will survive Praimfaya together. Ogeda.”

            ,,Ogeda” Indra repeated first. Everyone else followed, their voices firstly timide, then growing louder and more confident. Fierce woman went down through the wooden stairs and embraced Octavia tigth.

            ,,Lincoln would be so proud” She said, half whisper, but she must have taken sure, that everybody in the room would hear it very clearly. Octavia hugged her back, on the verge of tears. But she couldn’t afford crying. She was their leader now.

            Leader. Echo frozed.

            She’d already realised, she had to get out of here. She was not only Octavia and Skaikru’s enemy. If they all were one clan, people would submit to the girl before last candle burn away. She saw disbelief, relief and enourmous gratitude in their tired eyes. She was their savior, Echo was a threat, a traitor to their new,,achieved unity. They’re going to give her long and painful death, and she definitely couldn’t bear more humiliation. She wasn’t going to live, but she’d die at her conditions.

            ,,You.”

            It was too late. Before Echo could turn away, two large grounders captured her. The bigger one, Trikru, head covered in tatoos, cought her by hair and raised up. He dragged her through the room, hand embraced tightly on her shoulder. _Small revenge for Fio_ , she thought. Trikru man pushed her on her knees with force. She hit the ground, groaning from pain quietly.

            She didn’t fight, she had no weapon, didn’t stand a chance. Besides, it was already such a dishonor. She looked up, on Octavia and Indra, standing in front of her. She’d bear her fate with pride. They might kill her, but they would never broke her. Now she had no purpose in living, and definitely nothing to lose.

            ,,Yeah, I suppose it’s me. No idea why are you asking.”

            Echo’s voice didn’t tremble and she was proud about that. She stared straigth at Octavia’s eyes. The girl didn’t scare her, her gaze was almost scornful. Trikru warrior slapped her face. It hurt, but the humiliation hurt more.

            ,,Better take care of your words. Your life lays in her hands now” _And you Indra are too much happy about that,_ she finished in her thoughts. That was predictable. A victim had risen to power, and the predator was being hunted rigth now. Octavia would never stop until she’d had her vengeance. Just like it happened to Pike, who Echo knew from the stories. Blood must have blood was Trikru’s motto, after all.

            ,,I don’t want your mercy. We both know I would never have it. Kill me if you want to, and do not waste my time”

            ,,What the hell are you talking about?”

            Three women turned back their heads in the same time. In the middle of the room, stood female wearing in silver armour. Auburn braid was falling on her shoulders, green eyes filled with self-confidence. Fringe halfly covered the scars on her face. Tassaia. Echo had known her for her entire life, she was one of Nia’s war chiefs’ daughter.

             ,,Octavia, I know you’ve won. I appreciate your idea of sharing the bunker and saving us all, I really do” Echo’s heart lurched. Only Tassaia could be courageous enough to call The Final Conclave with her name, her voice filled with demand. ,,But you cannot simply threaten her life, because she nearly killed you in the past. Let me remind, that was an equal fight. Revenge can’t be searched for something like that. Besides, Echo’s our leader now.”

            Tassaia had shievered, when she spoke the word – leader. She and Roan had had short romance about four years ago. It lasted no more than half a year, but after they split up, they still were friends. Tassaia had great background, so queen Nia had been very content about her relationships with her son. Auburn,,hair beauty’s position amongst Azgeda’s court used to make Echo laugh. Girl was the worst warrior, she had ever seen. She couldn’t even hold the sword properly. Although it didn’t decrease her self,,confidence, she loved wearing armours and walking with bow on her back. Everyone had known it was useless, because she’d rather kill herself indirectly than manage to harm a trained warrior, but it didn’t bother her. Tassaia becomed management section’s boss and took pride about that, being convinced that working with people is more important than slaughtering each other in endless wars. She had great charisma and was beautiful as a dream, so instead of being executed for making her own ways in the palace, she had been admired even by the queen herself.

            ,,Tassi’s right” Tall, blond,,haired man suddendly appeared by her side. Echo almost groaned, when she saw him there. Marvolo, war chief and Roan’s best friend. ,,You have no right to threaten one of our people. Especially after your alliance with our king.”

            Marvolo’s eyes were gleaming weirdly. Echo knew how much he cared for Roan. He was the one that had gone to Polis after his banishment had been made. She heard stories about him kneeling before Lexa and begging her for changing mind.

            ,,Roan was your friend, wasn’t he?” Octavia’s voice suddendly softened. She began to speaking Trigedasleng. ,,I’m so sorry about your loss.”

            ,, _Stedaunon don gon we; kikon ste enti”_ The dead are gone, the living are hungry. Suited to Marvolo, he had never showed emotions. ,,You’re sorry, then prove it. Release Echo.”

            ,,Marvolo, Tassaia” Indra came few steps closer to them, strange shadow dancing across her face. No. She couldn’t be considering this. She couldn’t tell them. No in front of everyone. ,,We’ll free her if that’s your wish, for the honor of King Roan kom Azgeda. But first you need to know the truth.”

            And she told them. She told them everything, about Echo’s cheating during the fight, dishonoring their entire clan, and then Roan banishing her. She could only helplessly watch, how the faces of her friends gleam in horror. Not to mention the rest of her people, frozen on their seats. Indra shouldn’t have revealed the truth in front of everyone. That certainly wasn’t going to end well.

            ,,No. No, Echo, please” Tassaia’s eyes nearly drilled holes in her body. It reminded her all the pain in Mount Weather, but she couldn’t break. Not now. ,,I beg you, tell me it’ not true. She’s Trikru, she’s certainly lying.”

            Indra didn’t react to an obvious insult, but Octavia took a step forward, sword in her hand.

            ,,I wish I could.”

            ,,No!” Marvolo’s knife loudly hit the floor. The man was furious, his eyes tossing ligthnings. ,,How could you? You betrayed us all, dishonored every single one of us! You’re the reason Roan wanted so desperately to defeat that Floukru bitch! You’d known him, you’d known how it all would end. You got him killed!” His angry words hit Echo like a thousand of knives. She shivered casually.

            Before she could utter something for her defence, she felt something cold on her neck. She looked down. Octavia was pressing a knife to her throat, her gaze filled with pure hatred. She stared back. People in the room were judging her with their eyes. Marvolo looked at her with rage, Tassaia hissed something, she couldn’t hear but sound like a _traitor._

            ,,Roan was good, selfless and corageous warrior” Octavia moved towards man in steel armor. ,,He was my ally. He died fighting for his people, as the true leader is supposed to do, but Luna didn’t have to be so brutal. He didn’t deserve that pain. As he was an acting commander, I have to say I was honored by being his subject” Her voice was bitter, to bitter for someone who wasn’t likely to care. Indra looked at her, puzzled. ,,I guess you’re Azgeda leader now.”

            Yes, he was. Echo fast reminded herself, that Roan had two younger siblings, brother and a sister. Cygnus died a couple of years ago, killed in the battle, just before Ice Nation joined Lexa’s coalition. As far as Echo knew, Delancy was alive and alrigth, but there was no way she would replaced her deceased brother. She fell in love with a man from Igranronakru, moved away to his people and cut herself of Azgeda. Despite Roan, who used to visit her regularly, but recently he had more important things to worry about. Echo’s heart shivered. Delancy was pregnant, sixth month now. She knew about Praimfaya and would probably be safe, Marvolo was going to see it done. However, information of her brother’s death was likely to kill Delancy. Echo knew that in spite of all circumstances, they loved each other implicitly.

            ,,No, I’m not. There’s no Azgeda anymore. _Oso laik won kru, yu kru”_ Marvolo’s voice dispelled Echo’s thought. He nodded his head slightly, to Octavia’s pleasure. Of course that he’d be the one to follow her first.

             A blade was still pressing on her skin, but she wasn’t afraid. It would hurt for a second and then she would be done with this world. She’d see Roan on the other side.

            ,,O., no!”

            Bellamy. What the hell was he doing here?

            ,,Where have you been?”

            ,,Outside. I’m sorry I wasn’t with you, but I had important issue to deal with” Something in his eyes made Octavia didn’t want to know more. ,,Are you insane?”

            ,, Have you forgotten what she’d done to us?” Her voice was rough, full of hatred.

            Bellamy cringled, terrified to see that murderous look on his little sister’s face. She had becomed a warrior long time ago, but he still couldn’t get used to it. She was no longer vulnerable teenager, who needed to be protected. She was independent. She was a champion, a winner, a leader. He felt as his knees were melting down, despite what he was saying, petrified that he’d lose her.     

            ,, No, I haven’t” Bellamy didn’t honor Echo with even one gaze. His curly hair disheveled, skin pale, he definitely didn’t look well. What an issue was more important than supporting his sister? He stared at Octavia, joy and fear mixed in his beautiful brown eyes. ,,But that isn’t good way to your unity. You don’t want to be a murderer, O. Believe me. Praimfaya’s coming. Mother Nature will deal with her.”

            ,, He’s right” Marvolo stepped forward, his green eyes flashing. He had very subtle, almost female features, but everybody who’d known him was pretty aware, that he could be a killing machine, when necessary ,,Don’t get your sword dirty when it’s pointless. You’ll have to clean it later, Heda.”

            What the hell? Echo raised her head and stared at the man, who used to be her mate. Not a friend, but still. What had she done to him, to deserve such a mistreating? And that _Heda._ Was he crazy?

            People in the room stared at both Octavia and Marvolo. Saying they were confused would be a huge understatement. Indra blinked, but her eyes were filled with pride. _Heda._ Heda kom Skaikru, bleeding red. Echo almost smiled, when she saw Gaia’s disgusting expression.

            ,,You’re right Marvolo, but don’t call me like that. I’m not worth to be your Commander, besides I’m not a Natblida.”

            ,,And that’s perfect. Don’t speak about Nigthbloods in my presence, could you?” Tassaia stand next to Octavia and bowed her head. Echo cringed. That girl hardly bowed even before their queen. She used to come to Roan’s private room without knocking, throw herself on his bed and complained about people on the street laughing at her fighting abilities, or similar bullshit. She admired him to have patience to his former lover. _Who are you?,_ she thought. Tassaia she’d known would never bow before Sky Person. ,,You saved us. You didn’t have to. You’re our leader. You’re Heda, Commander, choose which you like more. I’m capable of calling you even a Chancellor, if that’s your wish.”

            Bellamy stood in the same place for all time. His eyes opened widely, he couldn’t believe in what was happening before his eyes. His little sister, who used to hide under the floor for her entire life, becomed a leader. Those fierce Azgeda warriors… warrior and manager, called her their Commander. He touched his temple, suddendly being cut of oxygen. How come? He was aware that Octavia’s warrior, he witnessed her change, but he did not expected that. He wasn’t happy either.

            He spend almost twenty two and a half a year on the Ark. It was spinning in the space, held by the gravity, and the same gravity kept her in peace. Everything used to be simple. Authorities had their position for few cadences, without constant threat for their lives. People knew where their allegiances lay, most of them at least. But the ground was different. Someone could be drowned in power, next day lying dead on the pyre. Alliances meant nothing, there was no trust, no loyalty. He still remember what happened to Lexa, and he couldn’t help but imagine his sister sharing her fate. He would never survive losing her again.

            Icy cold steel moved away from Echo’s throat. She should have been happy, she wasn’t. Bellamy ran towards Octavia, took away her knife and hugged her as tigth as he could.

             ,,Get out from my sight, before I change my mind.” She said fiercely, still embraced by his brother arms. She didn’t want the traitor to disturb her and Bellamy’s reunion. People in the room, more animous than ever, pretended they weren’t even there. Marvolo and Tassaia stood away, conversing quietly with Indra, Gaia and Marcus Kane, who appeared from nowhere.

            ,,You killed Luna. You avenged my king” Echo whispered, barely standing on her legs. She didn’t remember if she’d ever felt so weak before. ,,Thank you.”

            ,,In peace may you leave the shore, in love may you find the next. Death is not the end” Kane left his collocutors, walked up towards her and put his hand on her shoulder. He didn’t feel sorry for her, but didn’t hate her either. She wasn’t sure whether there was anybody, who’d be actually hated by this man. ,, _Mebi yu na hit choda op nodotaim._ _”_

            ,,No, they will not.” Octavia pushed Echo from the stairs with anger. Bellamy didn’t say anything, still avoided her gaze. _,,_ Roan was selfless, caring and honourable. You’re a treacherous coward. You’re going to pay for what have you done. I hope your death will be long and painful and your spirit goes straight to the hell.”

            ,,Octavia!” Kane was willing to say something more, but Indra’s look shut him up.

            ,, _Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim_ _”_ Echo smiled sadly to the man. She was sure he’d understand, she’d seen him talking to Roan in their language once. His pronunciation had been hopeless, let alone the grammar, but at least he tried. Roan could have asked him to speak English, but he had not. He’d tortured himself with hardly understandable talk, had been finding the simplest words as he could, just to give Skaikru Chancellor an opportunity to practise Trigedasleng. The success had already been visible. ,,Don’t bother. If only you’re right, if only Roan’s in better place than this, I would gladly let every inch from my skin to be slowly incinerated. _Leidon.”_

            She passed them by and walked towards the entrance. Head high, silhoutte straightened. Everyone watched her carefully, but remained silent. Her goodbye wasn’t answered, but she didn’t anticipate that. Octavia’s words reached her ears.

            ,,The Final Conclave wasn’t a real conclave. It was about sacrifice, not rising to power. We fought for our clans, our people. Each and every of us chose them above our safety. I’m the winner, but I unless I’d been helped, I would have never stood right here, talking to you. It’s my duty to mention my friends, allies, and fellow warriors. I was honoured to share this battle with them. Their figths are over, but we will fight to keep their legacy. I swear that their courage and devotion won’t be forgotten.”

            Echo wanted to listen more, but she couldn’t afford stopping. So she thought about Octavia instead. Girl used to be Sky Reaper, now she was a Sky Savior. Her power shined like a diamond, chasing away the darkness of Polis’ conclave nigth. She was the winner, who took it all.


	3. Paper shields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echo was walking along abandoned Polis streets. Overcomed by grief and despair, she didn't notice that she was followed. An unexpected meeting had unexpected consequences...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by Christina Aguilera - Hurt.

          The night air smelled of blood and acid. The streets were covered in blood. Pools of black rain slowly evaporated into the atmosphere, causing specific chemicals’ scent. Abandoned city gleamed in silver ligth from above. Every lunar night before, wolves living in Trikru woods could be heard howling to the moon. That time desolation was abandoned by silence, and even the birds, which used to constantly fly above Polis, had disappeared.

           After the rain, nobody dared to go out from safe building. Awareness of how the acid effects to human body was widespread. Fear from their skin flowing down through their bones, smelling the scent of charred flesh and their lungs being slowly burned by nothing but the air, kept people inside.

           She was walking down the street, forsaken. She took a deep breath and coughed. The air was still toxic, searing her airway. It was too early to spend time outside, but she had no choice.

           She stared at a wall in front of her, the familiar one. That was a place when they had seen Roan, dying from bullet wound, just after ALIE had been defeated. She shivered. Tears were falling down her face, but she didn’t care. It would be impossible to encounter anybody on this phantom street.

           She looked up at the stars. Suddendly the memories hit her straight to the heart. She saw herself from the past, lying on the bed and staring at the night sky through the opened window. She’d always done it before going to sleep, ignoring the amount of responsibilities and thinking about Roan instead. She used to close her eyes and dream about him. She immersed into fantasy and pictured his hands moved gently through her hair, the feeling of his fingers slightly touching the soft skin on her cleavage. She wanted to stare into his beautiful, baby blue eyes, until she would be able to see his entire soul. She imagined that after one of their usual political talks, late in the night, she would pluck up the courage to kiss him. Avidly but not aggressively, she would show her entire affection, desire and unspeakable amount of pure love. She wanted to imagine that he’d kiss her back. She always stopped her fantasizing that moment, felt both delighted and awkward. Just like picturing her and her king in such an intimate situation, was nothing more than disgrace, even some kind of blasphemy. However, her rebellious subconsciousness kept giving her a prompt of what could happen next.

           She smiled to her memories. She knew they wouldn’t stop haunting her. Roan was dead and no longer here, excepting her dreams and imagination. She would never see his smile, never hear his voice, never shiver under his passing touch again. She fell to her knees, drowning in the depths of her despair, unable to catch a single breath.

           ,,I’m sorry” She whispered to the night’s arms, embracing her gently. ,,I failed to protect you.”

           She wondered if he could hear her. She was raised in Grounder religion, but wasn’t devoted like Gaia. She had loads of doubts, whether all this wasn’t anything more than Trikru bullshit. Her parents used to speak to her about commanders’ spirit, which guide Nigthbloods’ souls to the next world. Each of them were holy, each earned special place in heaven due to what they had done on the Earth. These legends could be fake, nonetheless they never said anything concrete about ordinary people.

           If Echo would be sure that their religion is true, she’d been sure Roan was with Becca Pramheda and past commanders rigth now. He never ascended, his blood was red, but he had almost everything, which true Heda needed. He was a good leader in bad times and managed to prevent people from killing each other before Praimfaya. Maybe he hadn’t been given commander’s blood, but certainly had their heart and soul.

           She closed her eyes and kneeled in the water. Her trousers becomed wet in a second, but she didn’t care. She could hear her heart, sinking deeply in her chest.

           ,,I know you’re listening to me right now. You can see I’m on my knees” She held her breath for a second, her voice trembled. She wasn’t used to crying. ,,If only I could figth on that conclave… If only I could fight and die, I’d happily die. To save you, Roan. I had a fantastic opportunity to start a war with our soldiers and take the bunker by force, but I didn’t do that. For you. I know you would never approve such an action. I swore an oath to be always by your side, so my soul died along with yours” Echo felt like she was suffocating. She stared at the wet pavement, unable to raise her head. Her mouth was salty from tears, her entire body cringed. ,,My king, I beg your forgiveness. I beg you to look into my eyes, say my name, do not push me away hen we’ll meet again. I know I don’t deserve your mercy, but I… I wish nothing more but you being here, alive.”

           Hot tears were falling down her cheeks. She stared above and took a deep breath. The air still smelled of acid. She was powerless and miserable, kneeling in the mud and talking to the sky. She felt her heart aching. Being outside harmed her both psychically and mentally.

           ,,You’re in the better place, safe. No one can hurt you now” Her whisper was flying with the wind, far above. ,,I never wanted the things to end that way, I’m sorry. I… I’m so, so very sorry, I can’t even find proper words. I don’t know what should I do, how could I redeem myself… I don’t want to be a disgrace no more.”

           Suddenly the moon appeared from the clouds. Gleam of bright, silver light illumed the empty square. She blinked in amazement. She knew. She knew how she could gain her honor again.

           ,,Thank you, commander” She whispered to the air, didn’t know who was she talking to. Maybe Lexa, maybe Roan, maybe even Becca Pramheda herself.

           In Azgeda’s culture, ritual suicide was the last resolt. Lifeline for those, who didn’t want to die in pain and shame. For wounded or disabled warriors, people left alone on the battlefield, criminals, waiting for Death by Thousand Cuts, the ones who made tragic mistakes and couldn’t live with guilt trip. She belonged to all of them, metamorphically at least. She dried her eyes and stand up, legs still shivering.

           ,,I always tried to protect you from all the evil existing on this damn planet. I tried to be your shield, did my best to keep you safe. It wasn’t enough, I know. I’m begging you to forgive me. You deserved better. You deserved everything. You were… you still are the most important person in my life” She whispered to the night. Next words stopped in her throat, too intimate to be spoken loudly, even when she was alone.

           Or maybe she wasn’t.                                                            

           Something behind her moved in response. She turned back, her heart rushing. The street was empty, but she definitely heard some sound. She reached for her sword, her fingers closed around the blade, terrified about the unanticipated company.

           ,,Show yourself!” She screamed into the dark. ,,Or go away and nothing bad will happen to you!”

           It didn’t have to be an enemy. Maybe someone had gone for a walk and hadn’t though about the biological consequences. She didn’t want to hurt an innocent person. But she would have to, because anybody who’d seen her in such a miserable state could live no longer.

           Something moved again. The wind blew strongly, and more moonlight flowed down to rhe street. Echo saw a tall figure in the shadows. It was too far to say whether it was a man or a woman. Mysterious person had no intention to walk closer, so she needed to do that. She moved slowly, sword in her hand, ready to attack from all the directions. Roughly halfway, suspicious silhouette walked out from the dark alley and stood in the middle of the square. Hands raised, big hazel eyes gleaming in fading light.

           ,,I mean no harm.” He said quietly. ,,I’m no armed.”

           Echo recognised him immediately. He was one of the Skaikru, one of The 100. She didn’t remember his name, though.

           ,,What are you doing here?” She asked hostily and moved to the huge building’s shadow, still thinking about her red eyes and skin wet from crying.

           ,,The same thing as you” He moved closer, hands still in the air. He didn’t look dangerously, but appearances could be deceptive. ,,I was sacrificed by my own people, who rejected me a place in the bunker. Our DNR party screwed up. I wait for radiation to kill me. No fun, no drugs, no company. Besides, I’m still looking for a solution to save them.”

           ,,Good luck with impossible. Why did they abandon you? And what does DNR mean?”

           ,,Do Not Resuscicate. It’s trying to save life by...”

           ,,I know what resuscication is.”

           ,,You’re Grounder so I hadn’t expected”. He smirked at her. Echo dispelled the thought of slicing his throat. ,,Answering to your previous question, I wasn’t worth saving, obviously” He smiled again, ironically. ,,Funny thing, being pushed away because of willing to help. My friends are planning to go to Becca’s lab, to save Raven. They have been talking about it since yesterday morning. Somebody had to hear them, because today I heard some Grounders talking about attacking and killing them all. I’ve tried to warn whoever I could, but they didn’t believe. I heard I was delirious, drunk or just want to make another joke. Do you think it’s possible?”

           ,,You being drunk?”

           ,,No, Grounders attacking them” He raised his voice, obviously concerned. Anxiety flashed with his eyes, alongside with despair and some kind of sadness. Probably of being brushed off, she thought. She was pretty sure he was telling truth. Those Grounders were likely to be her own people. Former people.

           ,,I don’t know. Maybe” She lied instantly, saving the information in her head. She would definitely use it, exchange it for more places for Ice Nation in the bunker, or something like that. It was her debt both to her clan and her king. ,,But you still didn’t answered. Why your people didn’t believe you? Why they send you to die here, when you wanted to save their lives? Are they actually so heartless as they are though of?”

           ,,No, no they aren’t” Young man moved towards her. He stood against the wall, near, so she could hear his heartbeat. They were both hidden in shadow, with perfect view on the abandoned square and street next to it. Only two of them, too close. Pretty uncomfortable, but she didn’t step back, unaware even why. ,,They’re strong, fierce, sometimes rough, but not heartless. They just think I’m useless. Months ago, I lost someone who meant very much to me. It broke me, I fell apart, had depression, started drinking. I’m a shadow, an alcoholic, I don’t give a damn about anything. I’ve been drunk and unaware what’s happening around for almost five months, but not this time. It hurts.”

            He looked into her eyes. His expression filled with grief and feelings, which were still hitting him like an acid to the fresh wound. She saw actually broken person, eaten up by sorrow and excruciating pain. His hair disheveled, face unshaved, he didn’t give a damn about physical appearance, according to what he’d been saying. She wondered how much did it hurt, that he couldn’t manage to move on after five months. She wondered if she was bound to the same fate. She remembered him, remembered his face. Bellamy had been speaking about him, optimist in the past, now being a shadow, a ghost of former himself, still haunted by memories. Everything because a loss which shattered his sould to endlessly bleeding pieces. His love, his light taken away from him.

           ,,I know I’m not like them. I’m weak, pathetic, unable to deal with my grief. But they act like heartless machines. Maybe they’re stronger, maybe they didn’t love as much as I did…” Clouds covered the moon again, and Polis plunged into darkness. He spoke half to Echo, half to himself, his body invisible ,,Clarke lost Lexa, Bellamy lost Gina, Raven lost both Finn and Siclair, Monty lost his mother. He even killed her on his own. Octavia lost Lincoln, now she lost Ilian” She shivered when she heard the name. Her victim, thankfully Sky Boy couldn’t have known that. ,,Murphy lost his parents, Emori her brother, Harper lost Zoe Monroe, Jaha lost Wells, Abby lost Jake, Kane lost his mother, Nate lost Brian… Nobody gave up. Nobody was going to screw this shit and die happily, nobody except of me.”

           He was on the verge of tears. Echo couldn’t see his face, but she heard his voice, trembling. He was wrong. He wasn’t actually the only one who had fallen. But she realised one thing…

           ,,Your girlfriend lived in the Mountain, didn’t she? Her name was… Mia? No, not Mia. Maya?”

           ,,Yeah, Maya” He whispered from the darkness. Echo looked above. At least some stars were still visible. ,,How do you know her?”

           ,,I’ve seen her when I was in the cage. She was helping Bellamy, even though it required one of her people’s death.”

           She closed her eyes as painful memories came. Sound of drilling, people’s scream, fear of being chosen, pale bodies throwing away for Reapers. Monsters in special suits. Grounder’s blood in their veins, crying for vengeance. She would gladly come back there. Lie her body on the table and let them connect it to the equipment. Hang from the ceiling, head down, feeling her blood slowly draining her. She would feel weaker and weaker, watch emptiness in her veins and Mounon laughing straight to her face. Listen to sound of drill and breathing the scent of corpses. She would gladly do that, if only it could bring Roan back.

           ,,Hey, everything okay?”

           ,,Yes, yes, sorry. Recalling” She felt his palm on her shoulder. It was dark, so he couldn’t see her face, but managed to notice painful memories coming back. ,,Maya was brave. She was never a warrior, but behaved and died like one. Tell me something about her.”

           ,,You want to hear it?”

           It was weird. She was suffocating, drowning in depths of her despair, crying in those few hours longer, than in her entire life together. She had no reason to talk to this Skaikru person, listen to his story. She should have killed him when she saw him. But they had so much in common. He confessed to her. She confessed to Roan before, and maybe that boy was a response. Maybe he was a sign from above, from someone of the commanders, telling her that she’s not the only one who lost someone important. Maybe she was focused on herself and her feelings, when no one gave a damn about them. She didn’t know. However, she guessed he had known about her and her grief. Actually he didn’t ask, so maybe he didn’t have to. Maybe because of being sent from a heaven, from Roan, as an answer to her apology, the most honest and intimate in her entire life.

,,Let’s walk somewhere.”

           Jasper said almost joyfully, giving Echo a hand. She took it, and they went together. Far away from that wall, from past’s shadows, slowly moving to the night’s embrace. They didn’t see anything, blinded by the darkness and their excruciating pain.

           ,,Maya was special” He said, breathing the freezy air. Acid could be still smelled, but neither of them cared. ,,She was born and raised in Mount Weather, but didn’t approve her people actions. Her mother rejected a treatment with your blood and that made her get killed, did you know?” Echo shook her head. She didn’t expect such a courage from one of Mountain Men. ,,Maya was revolutionary, just like her parents. Always smiling, always cute, helpful and adorable. She liked music and art, I still have her favourite painting etched into my mind. She gave me her cake the day we met. She was so generous, kind, good, loyal and brave. She enjoyed her life, but was aware of how much did it cost. She couldn’t stand her people’s crualty, she helped us, although it endanger her life. She was threatened by her president, but it was actually Clarke who gave her such a painful death. Radiation melted her body while I was holding her in my arms” He stopped for a while, voice trembling. Echo didn’t rushed. They understood each other so perfectly. ,,She didn’t deserve that”

           ,,We never get what we deserve” Echo whispered, squezzin Jasper hand. It was too dark to see his face, but something told her he smiled in response. ,,I’m sorry about what happened to Maya”

           ,,And I am sorry about what happened to Roan”

           She looked in his direction, perplexed. It wasn’t the first time someone spoke loudly his name, but it still hurt.

           ,,Don’t worry Echo” Jasper suddenly squezzed her palm. ,,I’ve been in this room, seen everything. They have no right to judge you, neither have I. Bellamy shot the Chancellor to protect his sister. He irradiated entire Mount Weather, killed everyone, to save her, too. Clarke is Wanheda, so screw her. You’re all the same. Doing bad things to save good people. We’re similar too. We had fallen, when the ones we loved were taken away from us”

           Wind was blowing from the north. Jasper hesitated for a moment. Stars above shined brigthly, but their light was cold. Icy air stabbed his almost naked body. He forgot his jacket, when he ran away from Octavia’s new clan, in disgrace. Monty told him he’d been drinking too much. He didn’t believe in his warning. Bellamy said it would be a better solution, Jasper’s place given to somebody else. Probably a woman, who can have children. Clarke’s screwy logic. Treating people like livestock, justifying it because of _survival_. There are more important values than simple surviving, Jasper thought.         

           Suddenly some sound broke his reflection. He saw Echo’s figure, laying on the pavement. He immediately helped her to stand up. He wished he’d taken his torch. However, Grounder girl seemed to not need their technology. She kneeled on the street, terrified and thrilled. Jasper searched through his trousers, and finally manager to find some matches. He lowered the flame and almost screamed, horrified by what he had seen in faded light.

           There was a human laying on the street. Young woman in warrior’s armour, eyes closed. Curly, auburn hair covering her palce forehead. Deep wound in her stomach, black blood on her body and near it, still flowing. Her expression filled with horror, embossed on her pretty face forever. She was dead. Jasper cringed. He had seen thousands of corpses since they landed on the Earth, but still couldn’t get used to it.

           Echo couldn’t stop staring at the woman. She looked at every inch of her gray skin, the hole in her stomach, blood on the pavement. Jasper realised he knew this woman. He knew her too well.

           Luna.

 


End file.
